Disturbia
by smileyfacer
Summary: Songfic. Cyclonis was good before she wanted to conquer Atmos. But, how exactly did she go evil?


I'm so sorry I can't be bothered to do anything but songfics at the moment, but I really just don't feel like it. But, then I think I got a pretty sweet one coming up this time! I decided to give it another go with a totally different character! In it, I imagine Cyclonis actually being good, but slowly turning insane. If you likey, then reviewy!

* * *

_What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now  
_

I've never felt this way. I want to hurt someone, and I don't understand it. It's so wrong, and I can almost feel my mind twisting into something that's not right. It's hard to resist.

_  
No more gas, in the red, can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it  
On my life, on my head, don't wanna think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane, yeah_

I have no energy. I can't even begin. I just lay around, and feeling these sick thoughts in my mind. I don't hear nothing, I don't speak either. I can't speak. It's too sick for me. I don't wanna hurt them. But, it feels so good, yet wrong. 

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind, it can control you  
It's too close for comfort_

It only comes in the night. At least it's the worst in the darkness. It slowly begins to creep in my mind when darkness rules, and it consumes me. I can't think anything but hurting Atmos. It control me, and it's too late for any resistance.

_Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise_

They still believe I can be good. I killed one of my own, they still believe me. But, I'm not gonna feel bad. If your not careful, and step wisely, I will be your downfall. Think twice mortals, or the trails of your thoughts will be affected by me. If, you really do wanna falter, be wise.

_Your minds in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia  
_

You feel the disturbance? I do. It makes the light seem dark, and the darkness is what I should truly follow. I should, but now I got a word for it. Simply disturbia.

_  
Faded pictures on the wall, it's like they talking to me  
Disconnecting on calls, the phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out or figure this shit out  
It's too close for comfort, oh_

My family on the pictures. Their smiles and loving memories are fading away. The goodness of both them and me, are fading. I can't figure this out. It feels so good.. 

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind it can control you  
I feel like a monster, oh_

I feel it! It's whispering to me. How they will all suffer and tremble beneath my rule. How they will fear me. I will be the ruler of all. It sounds so appealing, and I can feel my own control falter. But, why do I feel like a monster, if the feeling is so good? 

_Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise_

I know it's a lie that I don't want to make them suffer. I will not play nice, and you will fall before my feet Atmos! Whoever meets me, be careful. I will change your mind, and you will make your loved ones suffer with me. 

_Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia, disturbia_

I can feel the disturbance stronger than ever now. I'm lost, and I can not be cured. No more.

_Release me from this curse I'm in  
Trying to maintain but I'm struggling  
If you can't go-o-o  
I think I'm gonna ah, ah, ah, ah_

I can't control it. I've changed my mind! This, it's wrong! I have to resist. Resist it Cyclonis! But, the darkness... It's taking control of me, I can't control myself anymore! 

_Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise_

_Disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia _

Oh Atmos, you are in trouble. I remember when I was sane. So boring and dull. I have a world to conquer now, and I can not do that without a twisted and sane mind. Makes it so much more fun! I hope you are trembling already citizens of Atmosia, for you are my first target! _Oh, the disturbia._


End file.
